Katana (assassin d'innocence)
by Tsume-en-Force
Summary: Pourquoi Yuya n'utilise t'elle pas de lames comme Kyo et les autres? Je vous défie d'y répondre. Voilà ma réponse. Je pense que ce sera un ou plusieurs OS.


**Cet OS est la correction d'un que j'avais déjà publié mais qui me semblait un peu brouillon donc supprimé. Il s'appelait « assassin d'innocence » avant mais je l'ai renommé. Essayé de comprendre mes titres c'est toujours drôle…XD**

**J'avais donc déjà eu deux commentaires que je replace ici. Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier ces deux reviweuses qui m'ont fait très plaisir.**

_**Neliia**_ 10/22/12. chapter 1

J'ai bien aimé même si c'était un peu brouillon par moment.  
En tout cas c'était sympa :D

**Effectivement il l'était (brouillon) mais j'ai essayé d'arranger ça. Alors ? Ton avis ?**

_**Lucinette**_ 10/1/12. chapter 1

J'aime beaucoup. Effectivement, on n'est pas habitué à ce côté obscure, mais ça tient bien la route. En tout cas, il y a matière à faire une histoire super intéressante

**Je ne pense pas aller jusqu'à en faire une histoire, mais peut être un ou deux autre OS lié à celui-ci pourrait être fun à faire. Des idées ?**

* * *

Katana

La chasse. Elle ne se souvenait plus exactement de la première fois qu'elle avait chassée. La traque lui était quelque chose de naturelle.

Après tout tous les enfants savent chasser. Seule la proie change au fil des années. D'abords le lézard sur les murs, puis les lapins, très souvent les ennuis. Qui n'aime pas les chasser ? Elle se souvenait parfaitement de sa traque de l'horrible chat de gouttière qui avait assassiné son oiseau blessé. Elle avait toujours été douée pour les revanches. Ensuite, si vous vieillissez assez, vient la chasse de la séduction, et si vous êtes malchanceux, vient la chasse pour la survie. Et si vous tombez encore plus bas, il y a toujours la vengeance.

Finalement c'est celle-ci qui lui avait permis de survivre adulte. Qui lui avait donné un but. C'était une autre manière d'assouvir sa faim, même si celle-ci était d'un autre genre. Mahiro et Kyo ne pouvaient qu'approuver n'est-ce pas ? Après tous il existe une chasse pour chaque sentiment, notre comportement ne fait que le refléter, le jeu entraine l'amusement la faim la colère l'amour le désire et la douleur la vengeance. Combien de chasse faisons-nous en une vie ? La seule différence entre elle et les autres c'est que sa propre douleur était bien plus vive. On a beaucoup plus mal quand on perd quelque chose que quand on ne part de rien. Kyo, Sasuke ou Akira qui ne n'avaient fait que survivre n'avaient pas eu besoin de tomber aussi bas. Eux cherchaient à sortir de l'ombre, elle n'avait fait que s'y engouffrer.

Alors non, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'avait été sa première chasse. Ni de quel fut le moment exact où elle était de venues chasseuse de prime. Quand elle s'en était aperçue, la traque faisait déjà partie d'elle. En revanche elle n'oublierait jamais sa première mise à mort.

Elle se souvenait de son long couteau, trop petit pour être appelé katana, s'enfoncer comme du beurre dans la chaire de la mise à prix. Elle se souvenait du bruit de glissement de la lame dans la chaire, puis son crissement sur l'os. Le battement du sang de son adversaire, sa respiration haletante et le gargouillis du sang s'infiltrant dans ses poumons, vomi pas sa bouche. Le râle d'agonie et ses yeux grands ouverts au milieu de son expression grotesque mêlant haine et incompréhension.

Elle l'avait senti mourir entre ses mains, elle avait senti son cœur s'arrêter aussi surement que s'il avait été le sien. Ce soir-là elle était morte avec lui, avec ce type puant la bière et la sueur. Violeur à ses temps perdus, crétin sadique à temps plein qui valaient à peine 15 rios.

Oui, elle s'était liée à lui aussi surement qu'a un mari, l'odeur de sa mort et son sang sur ses mains la suivrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Elle avait treize ans.

Elle n'avait plus jamais utilisé de katana.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà. Un OS qui ne paye pas de mine mais qui mérite un p'tit commentaire, non ? *****3***** (yeux Chat Potté… x3)**


End file.
